


sinners.

by seokga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Church Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rarepair, Religion, Smut, but still rare, i dont know, is this porn without plot, like really rare, not as rare as my darlings ten and changkyun, sorry nan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokga/pseuds/seokga
Summary: but each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own desires and enticed. then, after desire is conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is fully grown, gives birth to death.james 1:14-15
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 10





	sinners.

> but each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own desires and enticed. then, after desire is conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is fully grown, gives birth to death.
> 
> james 1:14-15

the second hansol took his place on the pew beside jungkook, he felt the blood in his fingertips come to life and was fighting every urge to reach out right then and there. it was almost magnetic, the attraction, the need to have his hands on his boyfriend at all times.

especially now. especially seeing jungkook in a white dress shirt and dark slacks, his long hair parted neatly and his lips set into a soft pout before the sermon had even begun.

it was so familiar to hansol- this was how they met after all. holding each of their mothers hands and peering at each other curiously across the aisle when they were just seven. he remembers those pouts, remembers the always wide eyes, the neat part- although his hair was longer now than his mother would have ever approved of.

"stop staring at me noni" jungkook whispered under his breath, eyelashes catching the light as they fluttered against his cheek and yet again, catch hansols attention.

"you look so fucking good" he whispered back, biting his lip at the way his kookie turned to stare at him in shock, lightly smacking his thigh,

"we're in a church hansol, have some decency"

hansol only grinned, rolling his eyes before turning to the front and resting his hands behind his head, flashbacks flooding before his memories as he watched an old man hobble before the alter. he said his introductions, reminded the people how much god loved them and continued on with his words, losing hansol at the word 'bible'.

he really couldnt believe jungkook sometimes. just last night, the older were laying beneath him, pawing desperately at his chest and moaning his name- begging him to just fuck him already. and now, that same desperate little boy was sitting prim and proper on a wooden pew, eyes trained curiously on the priest and hands clasped in his lap. the constrast was captivating.

they'd never attended this church before, in fact, they hadnt attended a church since the day they moved out of their little country town and got a room together in the city, leaving their conservatism and reservations behind; following up eighteen years of denial and self-loathing with adoration and seduction. no priests, no parents, no scriptures to keep them tame. hansol had never loved his life so much.

and after jungkooks little revelation last night, it was clear he felt the same; especially seeing as he was the one who suggested they go back- back to the judgment and scorn just to spit in its face.

kookie was cum drunk, the way he often was after a full-on night and in his post-orgasmic haze, his dignity had been abandoned. he'd rasped out his desires with no hesitation,

_"i want to go back to church noni. i want them to see we arent the brainwashed little kids they tried to make us. i want you to touch me in front of all of them, disgust them with how good we feel"_

this morning jungkook had tried to deny it, feigning shock when he woke to his boyfriend ironing a pair of dress shirts _, "morning kookie, i hope you dont mind, i picked out or sunday bests"_ hansol had said, eyes teasing.

but now here his precious bunny was, having the audacity to tell hansol to 'have some dignity' when he was the one who swapped the button up slacks his boyfriend had chosen to some zip ones for 'easier access'.

the thought of how good kook looked last night alone- with his hair sticking to his forehead, his fingernails digging into hansols back- sent a heat rushing through him. he breathed out deeply, smile developing.

his kookie, his baby. all grown up and ready to spite the world that spited him. oh how hansol loved him.

without even realising, hansol had shifted closer, hand coming to rest on his loves delicious thighs. he didnt even have to think about finding the spot when he pressed down with his thumb, knowing full well every inch of his babys inner thighs were covered in bruises and hickeys.

jungkook let out an audible gasp, slapping his hand over his mouth not even half a second after- eyes widening as the sound resounded around them. hansol only winked when jungkook turned his head to meet his eyes, his thumb rubbing soothinng circles over the material of kooks slacks.

jungkook swallowed heavily, managing a slight nod to the younger before turning once again to face the priest, removing his hand from his mouth but keeping his lips pressed firmly together.

fuck hansol wished he could just take his boyfriends jaw in his hand and kiss him then and there, the fact they were in the middle of a service slipping his mind. the dark purple bruises hiding behind the curtian of kooks dark hair- a gift to remind him of last night- having to be enough for hansol for the rest of the sermon.

hansol took his time with jungkooks thigh, kneading the flesh in his hand and fighting back the groan that rose in his throat. he traced patters, lingering on places that always had jungkook whimpering when they were alone. jungkook did his best to keep his breathing even but with each squeeze, his resolve faltered- driving him to the point of grabbing hansols wrist and gripping tightly- meeting hansol with wild eyes and clearly telling him ' _get the fuck on with it'_

the younger snickered and shit, was it audible. they had taken to the back pew of course but two rows ahead of them sat a row of elderly women- one of which who turned around to frown at them. kook froze and hansol felt his mouth go dry.

but if hansol had anything to thank god for, it was for how he made people blinder with age.

the woman turned around after casting a stern gaze at the two of them and hansol had to stifle another laugh- choosing again to redirect his attention to the boy in his hands.

sol was sick of fucking around. he wanted to hear kook breathing heavy in his ear, wanted to feel his cock throbbing in his hand, wanted to feel the warm skin beneath his stupid clothes. so he wasted no more time, fingertips gliding over the safe area of jungkooks thigh and straight to his cock, cupping him hard through the material.

kook let out the slightest of sounds, twitching violently as he moved his hand from hansols wrist to grab his shoulder for stability.

_"each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own desires and enticed"_

_how appropriate_ , hansol thought as the words of the preist peirced his and kooks little bubble, shrouding them in yet another layer of taboo. hansol unzipped jungkooks slacks in one swift movement, the sound sending blood to his own aching length.

_"then, after desire is conceived, it gives birth to sin;"_

before kook had the time to beg, hansols hand was wrapped firmly around the base of his member, thumb coming up to circle over his slit as jungkook twitched yet again- a side effect of trying so hard not to buck into the youngers hand. jungkook came quick from handjobs and hansol always knew exactly what got him to his high.

_"and sin, when it is fully grown-"_

hansol was unrelenting now, interchanging rough strokes with agonising seconds spent rubbing the precome oozing from the elders cock hard back into his slit. kookie was squirming beneath him, grip tightening and fingernails digging deep into hansols shoulder. the feeling brought a sadistic grin to his lips.

_"d-dont stop noni, f-fuck dont stop"_ jungkook wasnt even trying anymore, no longer able to fight his desire and stop his hips from bucking desperately- his face from burying itself in his boyfriends shoulder. hansol felt a wetness through the material and felt so fucking proud of his babyboy.

_"you sound so fucking pretty baby, youre doing so good"_ hansol was quickening his pace, knowing full well they were starting to border on too loud. hansols deep, soothing voice had the same affect it always had on kook- the older unable to hold back the moan he muffled in his lovers shoulder.

_"- gives birth to death"_

what did these people honestly think? that they were convincing him? that jungkook- that the love of his fucking life wasnt worth the eternal suffering he'd face in hell? jungkook who was more heavenly than any spirit, any experience hansol had ever had. jungkook who sounded and looked more like an angel than any other creature on earth. jungkook who had him. jungkook who he had.

_sin gives birth to death?_ these people had no idea. hansol was more than willing to die a thousand deaths for this man- this man whos tears stained his shirt, this man whos whimpers filled his ears, this man whos dick danced desperately in his hand.

no heaven could ever look or sound or feel or taste or smell as good as his jungkook did. if sin brought death, hansol was suicidal.

as his bunnys hips bucked one last time in his grasp, as the last strangled moan were cried into his shirt, hansol knew. this was his heaven. jungkook in his hands, jungkooks body pressed against his- _this_ was worth every single second he'd spend burning in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why my christian family doesnt love me.


End file.
